The Things I Do For You
by anastasiabeaverhousen14
Summary: One-shot. Fluff. Something that's been stuck in my head. Reviewwwww. Please and Thank you. :)


_One thing I hate most, is waiting. Waiting in line. Waiting for a game to start. Waiting for test results. Waiting in the waiting room at a doctor's office. Which is where I am right now. Sitting. Waiting. There's an old, rather rotund woman stuffing candies in her mouth, complaining to her skinny male counterpart that her doctor says her blood sugar is always too high. An older woman, probably in her nineties, with an impatient young woman, probably a granddaughter. Three chairs to my right is a creepy looking teenager with his mom, and the kid keeps staring at me. Not to mention the balding, middle aged man sitting across from me, eyes constantly shifting back and forth from me to his hands in his lap. Damn, I hope I don't have to wait here long enough for him to work up the courage to ask me out. I can see it in his eyes. He's figuring out the kind of line to hook me._

 _Oh no. He's looking at me now. Maybe if I flash the badge and gun. Just lift my arms to stretch and let the blazer just…slightly…_ Jane's arms raise and her glazer moves back just enough to flash the gun and badge on her hip. The guy's eyes widen and he looks away. _Yup, there it is._

Jane's eyes flash quickly to and away from the goofy teenage boy. _Maybe if I do something, and look uninterested, he'll stop staring._ Jane looks around the small office waiting room and sees a coffee table next to her. It's littered with crappy doctor's office magazines. You know the ones. Highlights, People, Us, Cosmo. She shifts through the pile. The People and Us are both dated to two years ago, nope. Highlights: all the puzzles are already filled in with marker. Guess that leaves the Cosmo. Jane plops the magazine in her lap and flips open the front cover.

 _Top 10 Under eye Concealers. Nope_

 _15 Things every twenty something should know… Nope. Too young for me._

 _How to… Nope. I'm done with this. Two and a half articles in and I can't stand it._

Her eyes barely skim anything else as she shuts the magazine and slams it face down on the table with a huff. But before her eyes leave it, something on the back cover catches her: _The Things You Do For Love._

The words simply have a picture of a man carrying a purse while walking behind his shopping girlfriend, but it gets Jane thinking. What do I do for love?

 _I eat more green shit than I ever have in my life. Kale, spinach, lettuce, seaweed, weeds, grass, gross._

 _I eat less greasy food._

 _I curse less._

 _I drink less beer and more water and even more wine._

 _I go to nicer restaurants._

 _I dress up more often._

 _I get up for yoga on my Saturdays off. At 8 AM. Who gets up that early on a Saturday?_

 _I go to museums for fun._

 _I exercise more._

 _I go to more Sunday dinners even though I'm almost positive that Ma likes Maura more than me._

A door opens and Jane turns her head to see Maura walk out, still talking to the doctor who is following her.

 _I take you to the doctor because, even though you won't admit it, you're too scared to go by yourself._

Jane's thoughts pause when Maura's eyes shift towards her a moment. Maura smiles at her and turns back to the doctor. Jane's eyes land on the man across from her again, and he's openly ogling the blonde. Jane clicks her tongue and the guy looks back at her. She flashes her eyes at Maura, gesturing towards her, then back to the man. In a more non-subtle way, she pushes the blazer back to once again reveal the gun, and shakes her head with dark, glaring eyes.

 _Mine._ Jane thinks. _She's mine. One move and you're toast._ Obviously the guy gets the hint, because he quickly stands and retreats into the small bathroom down the hall. She looks back to Maura and her smile comes back.

 _I'm more patient._

 _I'm more careful when on the job._

 _I'm more open and feeling towards my family._

 _I'm more loving._

 _I'm healthier and happier than I have been in a long time._

Jane's eyes soften at the thought, a smile slowly growing on her lips.

 _I can finally see a future where I am irrevocably happy and content with life because you are with me._

"You ready?" Maura asks, adjusting the purse on her arm

Jane stands with an approving grunt.

"Thank you for bringing me." Maura smiles sweetly

Jane smiles back, "The things I do for you."


End file.
